Aliados interplanetarios
by representantedelaDRH
Summary: Zim finalmente consigue dominar la Tierra luego de conocer a Ana en la escuela secundaria. Hasta conseguirlo, van cultivando una amistad llena de situaciones graciosas debido a la forma de pensar poco usual de ambos.
1. Capitulo 1: Conociendose

La historia tiene lugar en Argentina, se va a usar su respectivo dialecto y se va a aclarar que significan algunas palabras para evitar confusiones.

Todo empieza en la escuela Juan Domingo Sarmiento, una escuela secundaria con muy buena reputación. A principios de Junio un nuevo alumno se inscribe, su libreta de calificaciones muestra que es muy estudioso, sin embargo las observaciones que adjuntó el consejero de la escuela de procedencia indican que el alumno tiene problemas para socializar con los demás estudiantes.

Al día siguiente, el alumno asiste a la escuela con sus útiles escolares listos. Los estudiantes se quedan mirando a aquel adolescente de dieciseis años (en edad humana); tiene piel verde, y no tiene nariz ni orejas. El estudiante se dirige hacia el aula donde su grado tiene clases sin dejar de mirar atentamente a los demás, para su sorpresa nadie le tira bollos de papel ni pelotas.

Llega al aula y observa a los humanos que allá se encuentran: parecen estar metidos en sus propios asuntos, conversando o mirando el celular. Los únicos pupitres libres están del lado derecho del aula, así que se sentó en uno de ellos a esperar que toque el timbre. Mientras espera, se percata de que un estudiante se acerca a el; se le hace predecible que es para tratarlo de una forma nada amable. En ese momento, una estudiante llega al aula.

_¿Viniste desde Muy Muy Lejano, Shrek? -dice el estudiante, y se ríe.

El estudiante de piel verde no le responde, no entiende la referencia pero por el tono usado se da cuenta de que lo que le dijo fue un insulto. El atacante es un adolescente gordo y de pelo castaño y con rulos; vestido con remera de marca, jeans rotos, y zapatillas deportivas viejas.

Las palabras de ese adolescente llaman la atención de la estudiante, quien se dirige hacia ellos.

_Acá mando yo, así que si no querés terminar con algunos huesos rotos vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

La estudiante se coloca detrás del adolescente brabucón.

_Nadie me dice qué hacer -responde el estudiante de piel verde-, menos un miserable humano como vos.

Esas palabras enfurecieron al brabucón, en seguida se preparó para dar un puñetazo al nuevo estudiante, quien puso expresión de desesperación al ver lo que se venía.

_¡Axel! -exclamó la estudiante a sus espaldas.

El adolescente en cuestión pasa de tener una expresión de enojo a otra de miedo en segundos, lentamente se da vuelta para ver a la estudiante.

_Tu comportamiento es inaceptablemente hostil, te vas a disculpar con tu compañero y lo vas a dejar tranquilo, ¡ahora! -ordenó la estudiante mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

El estudiante de piel verde no entendía que pasaba, una desconocida lo estaba defendiendo sin siquiera saber su nombre.

_Ya te metiste demasiado en mis asuntos en lo que va del año, si querés conseguir algo vas a tener que pelear por eso -dijo el brabucón mientras se preparaba para una pelea física.

Ana lo miró inexpresiva, sabía lo que venía. Cuando el brabucón tiró el primer puñetazo, Ana le agarró la mano y con una técnica de artes marciales hizo que el brabucón termine con el brazo a la espalda e inclinado (posición que permite fácilmente la dominación), Ana lo llevó hacia su pupitre y lo sentó contra su voluntad.

_Y ahí te quedás o le cuento lo que hiciste al director.

_Abrís la boca y te va a ir peor -amenazó el brabucón, con cierta desesperanza en sus propias palabras.

_¡Ja! ¿A quien le va a ir peor? -dijo ella, incrédula.

El brabucón bajó la mirada, había quedado claro que ella no lo iba a dejar dominar al nuevo estudiante, se dió por vencido.

Ana volvió a su pupitre y se dispuso a consolar al nuevo estudiante.

_No te asustes -dijo la estudiante-, ese brabucón solo te estaba probando, quiso saber si sos dominable.

_Está bien -respondió el estudiante de piel verde-, ¿por qué saliste en mi defensa?

_Porque no tolero las faltas de respeto. Estuve en el lugar de víctimas de brabucones antes, aprendí a enfrentarlos, y ahora defiendo a aquellos que lo necesitan.

Pasaron unos segundos, el estudiante de piel verde seguía sin entender del todo bien lo que estaba pasando.

_Por cierto, me llamo Anastasia, pero podés llamarme Ana -dijo la estudiante, y ofreció un apretón de manos.

_Soy Zim -dijo el estudiante de piel verde mientras correspondía a ese apretón de manos.

Ana se sentó en el pupitre que estaba al lado de Zim.

_¿Cuales son tus intenciones conmigo? -inquirió Zim.

_Me voy a sentar cerca tuyo el tiempo que necesites para sentirte a salvo.

_Está bien -dijo Zim, algo incómodo.

La tocó el timbre y la clase de Literatura empezó, todo transcurrió normalmente. Durante el recreo, Zim se fue al baño de hombres y, una vez adentro, se teletransportó a su casa. No perdió el tiempo, fue a su laboratorio e hizo una videollamada con sus superiores.

_Saludos desde la Tierra -saludó-, los he llamado para preguntarles algo.

_¿Que querés saber ahora? -dijo el alto de ojos rojos.

_¿Me enviaron algún nuevo robot esclavo? Hoy creí haber sido protegido por uno.

_¿Estás bromeando? -dijo el alto de ojos violetas-. Ya tenés tu robot esclavo y es el único que te va a acompañar durante la invasión, a menos que construyas otro por tu cuenta.

_Bueno -dijo Zim, más confundido que antes-, eso era todo, adios.

Y apagó la pantalla. Si quien lo defendió no era un robot destinado a servirle, ¿como se explicaba lo que le pasó? Aunque no lo supiera, Zim estaba empezando a aprender lo que es la amistad.

Se teletransportó de vuelta a la escuela. El recreo justo terminó, así que volvió al aula. Al llegar al aula, buscó con la mirada a quien lo había defendido, la vió sentada en su pupitre leyendo el libro "El juego de Ender", de Orson Scott Card.

Esa humana parecía tener algún tipo de interés en su bienestar y le sacó un obstáculo en su misión, por alguna razón supo que podría serle útil.

La siguiente clase era de Biología, la cual terminó después de que la profesora les dejara como tarea investigar por qué los frutos de las especies pertenecientes al género Citrus se endulzaban en el invierno.

_¿Que te parece si hacemos la tarea juntos? -propuso Ana de golpe.

Zim la miró con curiosidad, si bien no entendía las relaciones humanas se dió cuenta de que le agradaba esa humana a pesar de su olor a perfume floral (que para él era desagradable).

_Vayamos a tu casa entonces -dijo, porque no queria que Ana tan solo pensara en ir a su base.

_Bueno, te veo a la salida de clases. Mi casa queda a ocho cuadras de la escuela, podemos ir caminando.

Con Ana al lado, Zim podía quedarse tranquilo de que nadie le iba a faltar el respeto. No hubo ningún comentario negativo respecto a su apariencia, ni humanos intentando demostrar que él es un extraterrestre, y los profesores no querían amargar la existencia de sus alumnos. El resto de las clases fue un regocijo para él.


	2. Capitulo 2: Haciendo los deberes

Llegaron a la casa de Ana. Sus padres estaban trabajando, así que solo estaba su hermana en casa, quien saludó a ambos y los dejó solos en la sala de estar para que no se distraigan.

_Bueno -dijo Ana-, ¿por donde querés empezar? ¿Por repasar la anatomía de la hoja, o por la composición del fruto?

_Es mejor que hagamos una investigación previa -sugirió-, así unimos ambas cuestiones.

_Algo que me ayuda a concentrarme es masticar chicle, voy a traer algunos -dijo Ana, fue a la cocina, volvió, y puso sobre la mesa unos chicles de sandía con forma esférica.

Zim miró con curiosidad esas esferitas verdes, sin saber bien que hacer, hasta que vio que Ana se metía una en la boca y la masticaba, así que hizo lo mismo. Ana notó que Zim probó el chicle, pero, unos segundos después, dejó de masticar.

_¿Te tragaste el chicle? -preguntó, incrédula.

_Por supuesto -respondió Zim, sin entender a que venía la pregunta.

Ana se sintió algo sorprendida de tener que explicarle como se mastican los chicles.

_El chicle no se traga, solo se mastica, cuando queda sin sabor es cuando se escupe en la basura.

Zim no se esperaba eso, el creyó que todo aquello que se mastica se tiene que tragar, como todo el resto de los alimentos.

_¿Y ahora qué me va a pasar? -preguntó, algo asustado.

_No mucho, ¿como decirlo con elegancia...? Lo vas a expulsar con la mísma apariencia con la que entró.

Buscaron en Google, se ayudaron con libros de botánica de la madre de Ana, y leyeron artículos de divulgación científica en internet sobre la fotosíntesis y el azucar en las plantas. Zim tenía experiencia haciendo investigaciones, por eso no tuvo dificultades. Ana resumía la información valiosa que encontraba, y Zim escribía el informe relacionando cada punto. Al cabo de una hora habían terminado la tarea y se pusieron a conversar.

Ana estaba curiosa por saber de su nuevo compañero de clases, así que le hizo algunas preguntas para conocerlo mejor.

_¿Que te hizo cambiarte de escuela a mitad del año? -preguntó.

_Bueno, descubrí que podía hacerlo hace poco. Lo hice para huir de un malnacido que me fastidia todos los días -dijo Zim, con énfasis.

_Lamento que hayas pasado por eso, espero que en nuestra escuela tengas mejores experiencias -dijo Ana, tratando de animarlo.

_Su nombre es Dib, y espero que nunca lo conozcas, porque si lo hace te va a decir cosas de mí que no son ciertas.

_Ah, clásicos chismosos. Esos inventan rumores de todo el mundo y los difunden como si fuesen la noticia del año -dijo Ana, conociendo a ciertas compañeras suyas de otras aulas.

_Si te dice algo, no le creas. ¡Son puras mentiras!

_Está bien, no te preocupes, yo solo creo en algo si se tiene evidencia.

Zim se dió por satisfecho. Hacía solo unas horas que conocía a Ana, pero supo en seguida que podía confiar en ella.

Les dió hambre. Ana era una jóven que tomaba muy en serio el cuidado de la salud, por eso sirvió dos naranjas cortadas como merienda; comieron sin preocupaciones, hasta que se dieron cuenta que les quedó la boca llena de jugo de naranja.

_Voy a traer servilletas -dijo Ana, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Pero Zim no quería esperar. Vió una pecera con peces, en su planeta, se tienen plantas vivas en alcohol con azucar como decoración, así que pensó que eso era lo que contenía la pecera. Así que juntó agua con sus manos con guantes y se la echó a la cara. Craso error. Apenas el agua tocó su piel, empezó a sentir un ardor terrible.

_¡AAAAAAAAYYYYY! -gritó, y, sin ver hacia donde iba, salió corriendo con los ojos cerrados para alejarse de la pecera.

Sin darse cuenta, Zim entró a una habitación que estaba en remodelación, es decir, llena de pintura, escaleras, y muebles cubieros con una sábana.

Ana, tras escuchar el grito, fue a ver que pasaba.

(La siguiente escena podría tener como música de fondo el soundtrack de la película Buddy Superstar – The destroyer).

Zim corrió directamente hacia un montón de cacerolas apiladas, cuando las pateó sin quierer el ruido lo asustó todavía más, lo que lo hizo correr más rápido en otra dirección. Sólo para chocar contra una escalera y tirar al suelo tres tarros de pintura y un tarro con aguarrás, tras esto abrió los ojos y confundió el aguarrás con agua, así que salió corriendo asustado hacia su izquierda. Algo tarde, vió que en frente suyo había una mesa obstruyendo su camino, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue pasar por debajo, pero cuando lo hizo enganchó la sábana con su mochila y tiró al suelo un montón de ropa vieja (que usaban los pintores mientras trabajaban). Al salir de debajo de la mesa, más calmado, se apoyó sobre una escalera; sin saber que, al moverla, hizo que un vaso grande lleno de Coca Cola (que un pintor se olvidó de su jornada de trabajo) le cayera encima.

Así quedó, todo patas arriba y Zim con su ropa y pelo mojado.

No contento con eso, Zim empezó a sacudir la cabeza con el pelo mojado (de una manera similar a los metaleros) y salpicó a Ana. Cuando paró, se puso a mirar como quedó la habitación, por alguna razón se le ocurrió que tenía que tirar abajo la escalera del vaso... y lo hizo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Daikiri de frutilla

El día transcurrió normalmente. Cuando Ana se reunió con Zim a la hora del almuerzo, él le contó que no termina de entender algunas cosas de la humanidad.

_ Cuando llegué las cosas de por sí eran complicadas -relató-, pero esa dificultad se multiplicó por cinco cuando llegó la adolescencia. No sólo porque sufrí algunos cambios en mi cuerpo, sino porque el comportamiento de los otros seres humanos cambió de golpe.

Ana no podía evitar empatizar con él, su forma de pensar tan fuera de la masa le hacía acordar mucho a ella mísma.

_Me pasó lo mísmo cuando empecé la secundaria -respondió Ana-, todas las chicas estaban obsesionadas con tener novio y hablar en tono de voz más agudo de lo normal, es muy molesto.

_Bueno, en realidad no me refiero a eso en particular. Sino al hecho de que todos hablan de ir a un lugar llamado "boliche" los fines de semana y no comprendo qué tienen de especial.

Justo en ese momento, Ana se acordó de la primera vez que fue a un boliche, una experiencia que no calificaría como entretenida.

_Es un lugar donde los adolescentes bailan, toman bebidas alcoholicas para ponerse "alegres", y conocen a otros adolescentes. No te recomiendo ir, no venden comida y la música está a un volumen ensordecedor.

_¿Y para qué querrían los humanos conocer a más humanos? -preguntó Zim con curiosidad.

_ Según algunos psicólogos, los adolescentes nos caracterizamos por buscar la aceptación de un grupo de amistades, usualmente de una tribu urbana semejante. Siendo adolescente, me parece que deberías almenos suponerlo.

_Si, si, como sea. Los humanos son difíciles de entender para mí.

Pasaron el resto del almuerzo conversando de temas cotidianos, hasta que, al volver al aula, Zim escuchó a uno de sus compañeros mencionar algo de una cosa llamada "daikiri de frutilla", en seguida le invadió la curiosidad.

_¿Qué es eso llamado "daikiri de frutilla"? -quiso saber.

_Es una bebida alcoholica de sabor dúlce que se sirve en algunos restaurantes y en boliches.

El hecho de que la bebida sea dúlce, hizo que Zim deseara probarla y se decidió a conseguirla.

_¿En donde puedo conseguir eso? -interrogó.

_En una licorería -respondió Ana-, pero no nos lo van a vender porque somos menores de edad.

_¿¡Cómo que hay una edad mínima para tomar esa cosa dúlce?! Estos humanos pretenden privarme de las cosas bonitas de su planeta -exclamó Zim, enojado.

_A menos que podamos transformarnos en personas mayores de edad, tenemos que esperar a cumplir los dieciocho años para comprarlas.

Pero Zim tenía otra idea en mente. A la salida de la escuela, decidió hacer uso de la tecnología irken para conseguir lo que quería.

_La actitud es lo que cuenta, si te ves a vos misma como a una mujer adulta, ellos te van a creer y te van a vender el daikiri de frutilla -dijo, con el tono que usaría un coach de superación personal.

_Bueno... no perdemos nada con tratar, aprovechemos que es Viernes -dijo Ana, resignada.

Emprendieron el camino a la licorería más cercana que les mostró Google Maps. Apenas Ana empezó a caminar, Zim se quedó atrás a propósito, desplegó una pantalla de luz detrás de Ana y la atravesó. Segundos después, Ana tomó la apariencia de una mujer de veinticinco años de edad (ropa incluida) sin darse cuenta. Luego de esto, Zim caminó rápido para ponerse al lado de Ana lo más pronto posible.

Llegaron a la licorería. Zim dijo que iba a esperar afuera, así que Ana entró sola, compró el daikiri, y salió exitosamente, sorprendida por lo bien que salieron las cosas. Conseguido el objetivo, Zim propuso ir a la casa de Ana a probar la bebida, cuando ella empezó a caminar, Zim programó la pantalla de luz para que Ana volviese a su apariencia usual y la devolvió a sus dieciseis años.

Los padres de Ana estaban trabajando y su hermana mayor estaba en la universidad, así que no tuvieron problemas para llevar la bebida sin ser vistos. Ana sirvió un poco en dos vasos y probó un trago del daikiri, pero no le gustó, dijo que le pareció demasiado fuerte; mientras que Zim sintió un antes y un después, sintió su nivel de azucar elevarse, con la respectiva felicidad que conlleva.

_Ahora que conozco el sabor de esta popular bebida, entiendo por qué los humanos están impacientes por ir a donde es costumbre tomarla -concluyó Zim.

_Si, de todas formas cada persona es un mundo -dijo Ana, mirando con curiosidad la forma en la cual Zim agarraba el vaso: sólo con la punta de los dedos.

Ana imitó a Zim, quien se dió cuenta y quiso experimentar, así que metió el dedo en su bebida y después se lo metió en la boca. Cuando vió que Ana lo imitaba, le surgieron nuevas preguntas respecto a los seres humanos.

Tenían pensado verse por más tiempo, pero tenían tarea que hacer, así que Zim se despidió y preguntó a Ana si podía llevarse el daikiri, ella se lo dió y Zim volvió a su casa. De camino Zim se encontró con un señor que vendía rosas de forma ambulante.

_¿Querés una rosa, joven? -preguntó el señor.

_Eh, no, gracias -respondió Zim.

El vendedor de rosas pasó de mostrarse como una persona amable a una persona enojada.

_Si no vendo, no cómo -dijo el señor, impaciente-. Llevo desde la mañana tratando de vender rosas y nadie me compra, me dan ganas de romperlas y tirarlas.

Zim, aún siendo algo colérico para expresar su enojo, se sintió asustado por la actitud de ese hombre.

_Bueno, sé donde dan de comer a las personas de bajos recursos. Usted puede ir allí -le sugirió.

El hombre pasó de estar enojado a ponerse agresivo.

_¿Qué tontería es esa? Andá vos a comer de ahí, ¿¡te creés Dios o algo así!?

Zim esperaba que el hombre aceptase la ayuda y le agradeciera, pero como eso no pasó, su miedo se transformó en enojo.

_¿Sabe qué? Mejor lo dejo hablando solo con su problema y me voy a casa, ya veo que le ofrezco otra ayuda y se enoja aún más.

Por alguna razón, el hombre cambió totalmente su actitud e intentó disculparse, pero Zim lo ignoró y lo dejó atrás.


	4. Capitulo 4: Visita inesperada

Zim llegó a su casa enojado, no podía creer que aquel humano haya sido tan malagradecido con su consejo. Intentó distraerse arreglando algunas máquinas en su laboratorio por algunas horas, pero no logró sacar ese asunto de su cabeza. Gir notó que Zim estaba más enojado de lo normal.

_Se ve un poco molesto, amo.

_No es nada -intentó disimular Zim-, solo tuve un mal día.

_Busque algo que lo alegre, amo, se va a sentir mucho mejor -sugirió Gir, con su clásica voz adorable.

Zim lo pensó, alegrarse era algo que le hacía falta en ese momento. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Se hizo de noche y Ana se fue a dormir, estaba algo asustada tras haber visto un video donde se describe al juego de la ventana (en el cual se invoca a un ente paranormal que te golpea la ventana por la noche y el jugador tiene que hacerse el dormido o pierde).

A tan solo un rato de haber apagado la luz, escucha ruidos afuera de la casa. Ana no da mucha importancia porque piensa que fue el gato del vecino, pero cuando los ruidos se acercan a su ventana esa idea se esfuma.

TOC TOC TOC

Algo (o alguien) está dando golpecitos a su ventana, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, ¿habrá invocado al ente sin querer? El miedo inunda la mente de Ana, quien hace su mejor esfuerzo por quedarse lo más quieta posible.

TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes suenan con mayor intensidad. Ana tiembla de miedo en su cama, sabiendo que, quienes pierden el juego, probablemente mueren.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes empiezan a ser más violentos. En ese momento Ana se cansa de la situación, mete despacio su mano abajo de la almohada y empuña un cuchillo de cortar carne que guardó en caso de que un ladrón entrase a su casa a robar. Se pone de pie rápido y abre la cortina de un manotazo. Allí está, un ser con ojos rojos y ocho extremidades la observa desde el otro lado del vidrio.

_¿¡Qué esperás?! -grita, empuñando el cuchillo listo para atacar.

_¿Que esperás vos?

Esa voz le suena conocida, Ana está segura de haberla escuchado antes.

_Dejame entrar porque soy un hada -dice el ser desde afuera de la casa.

Ana camina hacia la perilla sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, prende la luz y se lleva una sorpresa. Zim estaba al otro lado del vidrio con cuatro extremidades robóticas saliendole de la espalda, con ojos rojos, sin pelo, con dos antenas, y con una cara de felicidad y sueño al mísmo tiempo.

"Tiene que ser un sueño" -pensó Ana.

Pensó por unos segundos, dejó el cuchillo sobre la cama, y abrió la ventana. Zim entró sin dificultad y las extremidades robóticas desaparecieron en la mochila que siempre llevaba a la espalda.

_¿Por qué tus cortinas son tan verdes? Me molesta que sean verdes -dijo Zim, evidentemente borracho y con la botella vacía del daikiri en la mano.

_¿Que hacés a esta hora viniendo de visita? -dijo Ana, algo molesta.

_Ay, no fue mi culpa, es que me quiere capturar.

_¿Quien?

_Eso, la cosa blanca -dijo Zim, asustado.

Ana no entendía a qué se refería.

_A ver, mejor dibujalo -dijo,y le dió un anotador y una birome.

Zim se tomó unos segundos e hizo el dibujo, pero cuando lo mostró, Ana solo vió algo inofensivo.

_¿Una heladera? -preguntó, confundida.

_Si, y me quiere capturar -dijo Zim, muy convencido.

Ana supo en seguida lo que estaba pasando: Zim, preso de su ebriedad, estaba interpretando la realidad de manera totalmente difusa, le tenía miedo a su propia heladera. Ana sabía que él no iba a querer volver a su casa solo teniendo miedo a algo que estaba "asechando", así que decidió dejarlo quedarse en su casa.

_¿Que tal si te quedás a dormir? -sugirió.

_¿Vas a cuidarme mientras duermo? Que amable, te quiero, amiga -dijo Zim, más contento de lo que normalmente estaría en esa situación.

Entonces, Ana guardó el cuchillo debajo de la almohada, y le dió un saco de dormir (que solía usar en los campamentos) y una almohada bastante alta. Zim se acomodó en el saco y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Ana se acostó tambien, sin dejar de pensar en la extraña apariencia de su amigo ni en su peculiar aparición.


	5. Capitulo 5: Demasiado literal

Llegó la mañana del Sábado. Cuando Ana se despertó vió que Zim no estaba en el saco de dormir, sino que estaba detrás de la cortina tratando de abrir la ventana silenciosamente.

_Buenos días -lo saludó.

Zim se sobresaltó al ser descubierto, rápidamente se puso la peluca y los lentes de contacto y salió de atrás de la cortina.

_Hola -dijo, sin saber como explicar su presencia en una casa ajena.

_Te veo diferente -dijo Ana, confundida-, anoche eras calvo y tenías los ojos rojos.

Zim empezó a preocuparse, había sido visto en su forma extraterrestre, y ni siquiera se acordaba en qué momento.

_Debiste estar con mucho sueño, yo soy perfectamente humano -dijo, nervioso.

Ana lo pensó unos segundos, estaba segura de lo que había visto.

_Tenés razón, tal vez recuerdo mal la situación y me confundí.

Zim se sintió aliviado, se relajó tras sentir que había pocas probabilidades de que Ana lo delate y que los científicos terrestres lo disequen para estudiar su anatomía.

_¿Que te gusta desayunar? -quiso saber Ana.

_Lo que sea; excepto carne, legumbres, agua, y lácteos, me hacen mal.

_Ya veo, sos frutivegano -dijo Ana, contenta-. Que bueno.

Zim no entendió muy bien a que se refería Ana, aun así se alegró de que no lo viese como a un raro o manioso a la hora de comer. Ana escondió la botella de daikiri vacía abajo de su cama, la iba a tirar en un contenedor de basura cercano cuando sus padres y su hermana no estuvieran en casa.

Los padres y la hermana de Ana ya habían desayunado, sólo quedaban ellos por desayunar. Ana tuvo que explicar la repentina aparición de Zim en la casa (en especial cuando nadie lo vio entrar), tuvo que inventar que un ladrón se había colado en su casa y que sus padres lo habian dejado venir para que se sintiera a salvo. La explicación funcionó, aun así sus padres dijeron que la próxima vez les avise si iba a tener visitas para asegurarse de tener la casa limpia; no sin antes sentir incomodidad de que su hija menor compartiese la habitación con un hombre, ningún padre está listo para ese momento.

Ana quería ser buena anfitriona, por eso decidió preparar un desayuno digno de salir en una revista para Zim mientras él miraba memes de Facebook en el celular de Ana. Cortó una manzana con forma de cisne (como vio en un tutorial de You Tube), sirvió seis galletitas saladas con semillas de lino, y un puñado de almendras, todo colocado elegantemente en un plato. Para ella se cocinó unos panqueques con dulce de leche, y jugo de naranja.

Cuando llevó la comida a la mesa, Zim la miró con confusión.

_Encontré una imagen en Facebook y no la entiendo bien, explicamela.

Tras esto, Zim mostró una imagen (la pueden encontrar en Google escribiendo "Humor grafico tengo cinco hijos") en la cual un hombre pobre pedía ayuda porque tenía cinco hijos y alguien ponía un preservativo en el sombrero donde la gente ponía monedas. Ana hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras correctas.

_Bueno, te explico: ese es un hombre pobre, los pobres suelen tener más hijos de los que pueden mantener. La persona de la viñeta le está dando algo que sirve para no tener hijos, lo que le está tratando de decir con eso es que deje de tener hijos.

Zim se acordó de aquellas personas que le pedían monedas cerca del supermercado, normalmente estaban con un bebé o con los hijos ya crecidos siendo enviados a mendigar en zonas cercanas. ¿Sería esa la solución? Si el le daba aquel objeto a esas personas, dejarían de tener hijos, por lo cual dejarían de acosarlo cada vez que pasara por el supermercado y zonas cercanas, sonó bien para él.

_¿En donde puedo conseguir eso? -preguntó Zim, con total naturalidad.

Ana se sorprendió al escuchar eso, para ella Zim era algo joven como para iniciarse, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de que tomase en serio su cuidado personal.

_Esperá acá -respondió, y subió a su pieza.

Cuando volvió, le dió a Zim lo que había pedido.

_Me lo dieron mis padres hace poco, pero no creo que vaya a usarlo por lo pronto.

_¿Solo uno? ¿En donde puedo conseguir más?

_Cuando terminemos de desayunar y yo lave los platos te voy a llevar al lugar donde me dijeron que los dan gratis.

Desyunaron tranquilamente mientras comentaban memes que encontraban en Facebook, los platos fueron lavados, y Ana se vistió como para salir. Eran las 10:30 cuando salieron. Caminaron unas seis cuaras y llegaron a un hospital público. Al entrar Zim vió que había gente con ropa súcia, olor a transpiración, y tosiendo sin taparse la boca; no pudo evitar pensar en el horror que vería si tuviese puestas sus lentes que detectan gérmenes. Llegaron a la ventanilla de la guardia del hospital, en la cual había una caja de tamaño mediano llena de preservativos.

_Ahí los tenés -dijo Ana, con algo de timidéz-, llevate cuantos quieras, son gratis.

Zim no entendía por qué Ana actuba así, al ser de otro planeta no tenía los mismos tabús que los seres humanos; se limitó a agarrar un puñado y meterlos en su bolsillo. Al salir del hospital, Zim sonrió malévolamente, quería deshacerse de aquellas personas que hasta intentaron robarle cuando salía del supermercado.

_Vayamos al supermercado -dijo Zim, impaciente.

_Bueno, espero que vayas a comprar pocas cosas, porque no veo que hayas traido bolsas.

(Nota: en algunas ciudades de Argentina, ya no se dan bolsas de plástico, sino que las compras son transportadas en bolsas grandes de tela o rafía).

De camino al supermercado, un perrito de peluche animado color verde apareció tras doblar una esquina. Ana creyó que era uno de esos muñecos a cuerda que alguien había puesto a andar, hasta que dicho muñeco los miró.

_Amo, por fin lo encuentro -dijo Gir-. ¿En donde estaba? No lo veo desde anoche.

_Gir, no pasa nada solo... me fui a dar una vuelta.

_¿Ese peluche acaba de hablar? -preguntó Ana, sorprendida.

_¡Si! Tambien puedo preparar wafles y tacos.

_¿Lo conocés? -preguntó Ana, señalando al muñeco.

_Si, es mi mascota robótica -respondió Zim, algo nervioso-, vayamonos ya.

Iban llegando al supermercado, cuando los mendigos aparecieron. Ana los veia como a unas personas irresponsables, tenían hijos sin tener un trabajo estable y después pretendían que las personas que si se esforzaban en tener un buen trabajo les regalasen su plata; aun así ella les daba algo de plata si se sentía generosa.

(Nota: En Argentina, se le dice "plata" al dinero).

El primer mendigo fue un joven de piel morena, pedía monedas en una lata.

_Disculpen, chicos -saludó el joven-, tengo dos hijos y hoy no tengo nada para darles de comer, ¿me darían una ayudita?

Ana estaba a punto de ofrecer comprar algún paquete de fideos en el supermercado y llevarselo, pero Zim se adelantó.

_Tomá esto -y le dió un preservativo-, sirve para que no tengas hijos que no podés mantener.

_Bueno, gracias -dijo, con una sonrisa que expresaba su confusión.

Ana miró la escena con la boca abierta, sabía que Zim era algo... impredecible, pero no que pondría en práctica algo que fue mostrado como símple humor en una viñeta. Siguieron camino y la escena se repitió con un niño de seis años que mendigaba.

_Tomá esto, daselo a tus padres -dijo Zim, orgulloso.

El niño obedeció, agarró el preservativo y se lo llevó a su madre.

_Es mejor que nos vayamos de acá rápido -sugirió Ana, con miedo a que los padres se pongan violentos.

_¿Es broma? Esto es muy divertido -dijo Zim antes de reirse malévolamente.

Ana se rió tambien, pero no malévolamente sino con gracia porque creyó que Zim estaba bromeando.

_El amo tiene su propio sentido del humor -dijo Gir.

Llegaron a la cuadra donde estaba el supermercado y vieron a una adolescente con un cartón, en el cual estaba escrito "Necesito ayuda para comprar pan y leche para mis hermanitos". Ana ya sabía lo que Zim pensaba hacer.

_Tomá, daselo a tu madre y decile que deje de reproducirse -dijo Zim, con total naturalidad.

La adolescente miró lo que Zim le había dado y en seguida su expresión cambió.

_Estoy pidiendo plata, no consejos. ¡Denme plata!

_Decile a tus padres que se busquen un buen trabajo antes de tener hijos -dijo Zim, algo enojado.

_¡No! ¡Dame plata! -exigió la mendiga.

Ana temía que eso pasara, la situación se salió de control. La mendiga tiró el cartón a un lado y empezó a acercarse a ellos con gesto amenazante. Zim no parecía entender que era hora de irse, así que Ana se colocó entre ellos.

_Mi amigo jugó una broma algo pesada, entendemos que estuvo mal. Ahora alejese de nosotros para que nos podamos ir -dijo Ana, mirando a la mendiga fijamente a los ojos.

_No, ustedes se la buscaron, ahora se la aguantan.

Tras decir esto, la mendiga intentó dar un puñetazo a Ana, quien agarró el puño de la mendiga, hizo presión sobre el codo de ella haciendola caer, y se colocó detrás de la mendiga.

_Lo voy a decir una vez más, va a permitir que la distancia entre nosotros aumenta indefinidamente sin seguirnos.

Habiendo sido reducida tan rápido, algo que nunca le había pasado en sus incontables peleas callejeras, la mendiga entendió que a esa batalla no la podía ganar, no le quedó otra que acceder. Ana soltó a la mendiga y se alejó de ella sin dejar de mirarla por almenos veinte metros, al ver que no se movía, caminó mirando hacia adelante.

_Bueno, ahora lo sabés -dijo Ana-, esas personas tienen hijos porque su mentalidad es diferente, no porque no pueden acceder a métodos anticonceptivos.

_Pero... sigo sin entenderlos -dijo Zim, confundido.

_Yo tampoco. Lo lamento por aquellos niños, van a vivir en condiciones precarias. Ahora sabés por qué algunas cosas son tomadas sólo como humor.


	6. Capitulo 6: Supermercado

Pasó una semana desde el incidente de la mendiga, las aguas se calmaron y Zim necesitaba algunas cosas del supermercado.

Para que la siguiente historia se entienda, basta con ver las historias que Ana subió a su Instagram.

Video 1:

En modo selfie, Ana y Zim se filman caminando por la calle.

_Hola, gente de Instagram -saluda Ana-, hoy voy a acompañar a mi amigo al supermercado.

_Si, después de ciertos... incidentes he decidido no ir solo a buscar mis alimentos.

Video 2:

El celular enfoca la entrada al supermercado, cuyas puertas se abren porque son automáticas. Luego aparece Zim.

_Esas puertas ya saben que hacer en mi presencia.

Video 3:

El celular enfoca a Zim mirando directamente a la lente, estando arrodillado en el chango mientras Ana lo empuja.

(Nota: En Argentina, se le dice "chango" al carrito del supermercado).

_ ¡Ya tengo una esclava humana que me brinda transporte! Arrodillense ante mi.

_Que chistes tan raros hacés.

Video 4:

Zim mirando a la cámara con una cara que expresa frustración mientras la voz de un empleado del supermercado los reta.

(Nota: En Argentina se le dice "retar" al acto de regañar).

Video 5:

El celular enfoca a la lista de compra. Ana explica la situación.

_ Bueno, ya tenemos la mitad de las cosas que Zim necesita. Mientras tanto, seguimos divirtiendonos.

El celular enfoca el chango, donde se pueden ver numerosos vegetales en sus respectivas bolsas, harina, aceite de oliva, galletitas saladas, fideos, cuatro cajas de leche de soja, y algunos paquetes de galletitas dúlces.

Video 6:

Ana mira a la lente del celular con cara de preocupación.

_Desde hace más de cinco minutos que no veo a Zim, me distraje mirando los cereales y se me perdió de vista.

Mientras se escucha, a volumen bastante bajo, la risa de Zim.

Foto:

La foto tiene un texto en la parte de abajo que dice "Ya sé donde está", mientras se ve a Zim mirando hacia abajo desde la góndola.

(Nota: En Argentina, se le llama "góndola" al anaquel).

Video 7:

Zim empieza a bajar de la góndola, pero en un momento para y agarra algo.

_Quiero esto, agarralo -dice, y deja caer un paquete de papas fritas.

Se ve el brazo de Ana intentando agarrarlo, pero sin éxito, el paquete cae al suelo.

Video 8:

Ana mira directamente a la lente del celular.

_Menos mal que ningún empleado nos vió, porque en éste momento estaría retandonos.

Video 9:

Ana baila break dance en la fila de la caja, cuando de ella de golpe se queda mirando algo detrás de Zim (quien está filmando) y patea una caja que tenía al lado. Luego un hombre que pretendía escapar sin pagar por unas cuantas bolsas de carne cae al suelo al tropezar con la caja. Seguido de la aparición de tres empleados del supermercado que rodean al sujeto.

Video 10:

El celular enfoca a la cara de Ana mientras Zim guarda su compra en las bolsas.

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy -dice Ana-, hasta la próxima.

Video 11:

El celular se mueve para todos lados mientras se enfoca a Ana y a Zim corriendo con bolsas en las manos, mientras la adolescente mendiga los persigue enojada. Ana canta un el estribillo de la canción "Run to the hills" de Iron Maiden.


	7. Capitulo 7: Venganza escatológica

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la llegada de Zim a la escuela Juan Domingo Sarmiento, la mayoría ya sabía de su buen compañerismo con Ana. Algunos los vieron caminando juntos hacia la casa de Ana después de la escuela, muchos los vieron conversando en los recreos, y otros sabían que ellos se ayudaban con las tareas. Cualquier persona adulta que los observara se daría cuenta de que son amigos, pero una persona tenía una opinión diferente.

Dos adolescentes cercanos en una escuela secundaria con más adolescentes, de los cuales algunas eran chismosas. Algo predecible iba a pasar.

Tocó el timbre para dar inicio al primer recreo. Ana sacó su celular y se lo dio a Zim.

_Entrá a You Tube y buscá la canción Ievan Polkka de la banda Korpiklaani; la descubrí ayer.

Zim, con algo de curiosidad, lo hizo y encontró el video subtitulado al castellano. Tocó la pantalla para reproducir el video y empezó a sonar una canción muy animada con letras en finés.

_¡Miren todos! -exclamó una voz femenina- ¡Son novios!

Al principio, Ana y Zim no prestaron atención, el video musical estaba bueno y cosas como esa se escuchaban con frecuencia en esa escuela. La voz femenina volvió a hablar.

_Mirenlos ahí, mirando videos juntitos -dijo la voz, más cerca de ellos.

En ese momento, Ana apartó su atención del celular y buscó el origen de esas exclamaciones, Zim siguió mirando el video.

_¿De que es la canción? ¿Una romántica? -dijo la chica.

Ana localizó el origen de eza voz, se trataba de la chica más chismosa del aula: Gisela. Los había elegido como sus próximas víctimas.

_Si querés vení a ver los subtítulos -ofreció Ana-, así ves que se trata de una fiesta folklorica en Finlandia.

El intento de neutralizar el ataque fue en vano, haber captado la atención de su víctima fue un avance para la acosadora.

_¡Ay! Le dedicó una canción a Zim porque es su novio -dijo Gisela, a unos pasos de distancia de ellos.

Al escuchar su nombre, Zim desvió su atención del video y se dió cuenta de que más de la mitad del aula tenía puesta su atención en ellos y hacían el clásico "ea ea ea" (sonido que hacen los adolescentes de Argentina para insinuar que dos personas se gustan), no pudo evitar poner cara de incomodidad. Ana se puso de pie, quería poner fin a esa situación.

_No me gusta como te estás comportando, jovencita -dijo Ana, en su clásico tono maternal-. Te vas a disculpar y nos vas a dejar tranquilos ahora.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, más adolescentes chismosas se habían colocado alrededor de Ana y de Zim.

_Ay, no te pongas celosa -dijo Gisela, en tono burlón-, ya que son novios, besense ahora.

Dicho eso, tres adolescentes agarraron a Zim de la ropa, y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie. A Ana la dieron vuelta hacia Zim y le sostuvieron la cabeza en su dirección.

_¡Sueltenme, asquerosos terrícolas! -exigió Zim.

Ana sabía lo que iba a pasar: los iban a obligar a besarse a la fuerza, esa idea la irritó mucho porque sabía que lo que les estaban haciendo era acoso sexual. En menos de cinco segundos Ana se liberó del agarre de su cabeza torciendo los dedos de su atacante hacia atrás y empujandolo lejos.

_¡Ya fue suficiente! Todos ustedes vayanse, dejennos en paz -dijo Ana, enfatizando lo último con un pisotón.

_Si, dejemoslos solos -dijo Gisela, en tono meloso -, los novios necesitan tiempo a solas.

Dicho eso, los adolescentes soltaron a Zim y se retiraron al patio. Ana había defendido a otros compañeros de los acosos de Gisela antes, pero nunca había hecho que dos compañeros sean agarrados y obligados a besarse contra su voluntad, se había excedido y Ana no podía dejar las cosas así. En seguida sacó una hoja de su carpeta y empezó a escribir un plan, terminada la nota sacó unos billetes, dobló la nota con forma de sobre, y le dió ambas cosas a Zim, quien se había quedado sentado en su silla con expresión de enojo (se sintió impotente ante la escena precedente).

_ Miren -dijo Gisela desde la puerta-, ahora le escribió una cartita.

_Ignorala, por ahora -dijo Ana a Zim.

Zim leyó la nota, a medida que avanzaba una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara. Agarró los billetes y los guardó en su bolsillo.

En el siguiente recreo, Ana y Zim pusieron en práctica el plan. Zim corrió a la cantina mientras Ana simuló quedarse leyendo su libro en el aula, llegó primero que todos y compró una bolsa de caramelos, luego fue a la puerta del aula.

_¡Escuchen todos! Voy a tirar caramelos en el patio, quien lo atrapa se lo queda -anunció y se dirigió hacia el sitio más alejado del patio.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio, donde todos los estudiantes que estaban en el aula se miraron entre ellos con expresión de fascinación antes de salir del aula apurados. Cuando no quedó nadie más, Ana buscó en la mochila de Gisela su celular (el cual, afortunadamente, no tenía contraseña) y descargó un tono de llamada que sonaba como una flatulencia, lo asignó, y subió el volumen del celular. Volvió a guardarlo y fue hacia donde estana Zim tirando caramelos para dar la señal de que la venganza estaba lista.

_¡Tambien quiero caramelos! -dijo Ana, fingiendo que recien se enteraba de la repartija y juntó algunos caramelos.

Cuando volvieron al aula Zim estaba emocionado, la acosadora iba a pagar por la humillación que le había ocasionado. Ana esperó pacientemente a que sus compañeros volvieran al aula, cuando estaban todos esperando a la profesora de Historia, Ana llamó al celular de Gisela. No pasaron ni cuatro segundos hasta que...

PRRRRRT

Ana y Zim se esforzaron por aguantarse la risa. La atención de los estudiantes del aula se dirigió a Gisela, quien los miró, sin entender que estaba pasando. Todo el aula empezó a reirse.

PRRRRRRRRRT

_¿¡Pero que comiste, Gise?! -dijo la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

_Andá al baño.

_Abran la ventana.

PRRRROP

Gisela se puso colorada, no sabía que hacer ante esa situación. Ella sabía que no había largado flatulencias por lo cual dedujo que venía de su celular, desesperada empezó a buscarlo. Ana se apuró a cortar la llamada, dandose cuenta (más tarde que temprano) que su número había quedado registrado en el celular de Gisela.

_¡No fui yo! Me acusaron -dijo Gisela, mostrando su celular.

Pero nadie le creyó, el espectáculo que había dado de que hablar a sus compañeros por toda la semana. Ana dió por terminada la venganza, pero Zim quería más. Llegó la profesora de Historia y dió inicio a la clase.

_Lo logramos -susurró Ana a Zim.

Y chocaron los cinco (bueno, los cinco y los tres).

En el recreo siguiente (el último de la jornada) Gisela salió del aula con cara de angustia hacia la dirección en busca de ayuda, Zim la siguió de cerca. Cuando Gisela entró en la dirección, Zim se quedó en la puerta tratando de escuchar, para su suerte el director estaba muy ocupado organizando el acto que iba a empezar cuando tocara el timbre así que no pudo prestar mucha atención a las consultas.

Zim escuchó que el director decía "Voy a salir, no toques el micrófono", seguido de pasos hacia la puerta, así que fingió pasar por ahí. Cuando el director salió, Zim entró en la dirección seguro de sí mismo, y miró a Gisela con una sonrisa malevola. Ella intuyó que algo malo iba a pasar.

_No lo hagas, por favor -rogó Gisela.

Zim inhaló profundamente, prendió el micrófono, y se lo acercó a la boca. Dos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de una larga y ruidosa flatulencia por toda la escuela, seguida de sonoras risas provenientes de todas partes.

_De seguro fue la pedorra -dijo alguien en el pasillo.

(Nota: en Argentina se le dice pedorra a la persona que suelta muchas flatulencias).

A Gisela se le caia la cara de lo avergonzada que estaba. Zim apagó al micrófono y la miró con expresión muy seria.

_La próxima vez que planees atacar al gran y poderoso Zim acordate de esto.

Y salió de la dirección con una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción.


	8. Capitulo 8: Nueva amistad

Ana había escuchado todo. Tenía sus sospechas, y se confirmaron cuando vio entrar a Zim al aula con una notable sonrisa de satisfacción. No tenía dudas de que él tuvo algo que ver con la flatulencia que se escuchó por los altavoces de toda la escuela.

_¿Exactamente que hiciste? -le preguntó, con curiosidad.

_Me aseguré de que cierta humana sepa que molestarnos tiene consecuencias -dijo Zim, orgulloso de lo que hizo-, sólo tuve que imitar el sonido de un sonoro pedo con la boca.

Ana se rió, no tanto por lo que Zim decía, sino con el tono en el cual lo dijo.

Sonó el timbre y tuvieron que ir al acto escolar, una hora de aburrimiento estando parados en el lugar. Zim no entendía el "por qué" de eso, ¿enorgullecerse de pertenecer a una sección de tierra firme? Sonaba como a algo sin sentido, a menos que se utilize para originar rivalidad y guerras con los otros sectores.

Finalmente, el acto escolar terminó, todos los alumnos salieron de la escuela. Zim y Ana se quedaron sentados en la entrada de la escuela porque Zim quería contar a Ana sobre lo que hizo con el micrófono de la dirección. Zim estaba hablando cuando de golpe sacó algo de su mochila y empezó a comerselo. Ana vió algo amarillo de reojo, creyó que era una pera cuando lo vió, pero cuando lo miró bien...

_¿¡Estás comiendo una papa?!

Zim la miró, con la boca llena de trozos de papa cruda, no comprendía qué tenía de raro lo que estaba haciendo. Masticó, tragó, y después respondió.

_ He visto a los humanos comer cosas así cuando están fuera de la casa. Además, las papas crudas tienen mejor sabor que la comida para gatos, y no te da dolor de squeed... digo, de estómago.

_Bueno, pero una papa no es usual, a menos que sean papas fritas. Normalmente comemos así lo que llamamos frutas, todo aquel fruto carnoso de una planta.

Zim asintió, guardó la papa... y empezó a comer un tomate. Ana se le quedó mirando, sin saber como reaccionar, sin duda él no conocía del todo bien las costumbres humanas.

_Esta noche va a haber un evento en el observatorio -comentó Ana-, se va a proyectar un documental sobre la vida extraterrestre. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Siendo Zim un extraterrestre y conociendo un montón de especies de otros planetas, sintió que ya había visto mucho, y que esa función no le enseñaría nada.

_Prefiero quedarme en casa, no creo que los humanos tengan algo significativo que aportarme en ese asunto.

Se despidieron un rato después. Como era Viernes, Ana quería salir a pasear, con o sin Zim, ella quería ir al observatorio. Esa noche tomó el colectivo y fue al observatorio, el cual quedaba en medio de un descampado en una zona alejada de las luces de la ciudad.

Las cosas empezaron normalmente, primero la gente se reunió en unas sillas que se habían colocado en el exterior y proyectaron el documental. Habian asistido unas cuarenta personas. Después el organizador explicó, usando un micrófono y un amplificador, que expusieron sobre datos científicos porque la ufología todavía no se consideraba una ciencia.

Para hacerse el gracioso, el organizador dijo que, si alguien había visto algún ovni o ser extraterrestre, que pasara al frente y contara su experiencia. En el público se hallaba un adolescente que tenía algo que decir, pero se sentía inseguro de hablar frente a tantas personas considerando que en el pasado nadie le había creido, pero cuando vio que otras personas pasaban al frente y relataban avistamientos de luces extrañas en el cielo, se sintió menos nervioso para exponer su experiencia. Se colocó frente a todos, agarró el micrófono (cuando la última persona que había pasado se lo dio), y empezó su relato.

_Nadie me cree cuando lo cuento, tengo la esperanza de que alguien me crea algún día. Hasta hace unos meses iba a mi mismo curso un extraterrestre disfrazado de humano; tenía piel verde, aversión hacia la comida humana, y no tenía nariz ni orejas. Su casa era en realidad un laboratorio donde guardaba criaturas extrañas y...

_Bueno, bueno -lo interrumpió el organizador-, tenemos poco tiempo, gracias por tu aporte. ¿Quien sigue?

El joven, frustrado y algo triste, entregó el micrófono a la persona que seguía y se fue a sentar de vuelta entre el público. Ana había escuchado su relato con atención y quería saber más sobre lo que ese chico tenía que decir. Cuando el joven volvió a sentarse, Ana se esforzó en localizar donde se sentó a pesar de que la única luz en el lugar era la de la proyección del logo del observatorio en la pared.

Cuando terminaron los testimonios y el organizador invitó al público a pasar a la sección de museo del observatorio, Ana aprovechó la situación para buscar a aquel joven. No tardó en localizarlo por su particular peinado, una mecha que sobresale de la cabeza de alguien no es algo que se vea todos los días. Antes de que llegue a la puerta del observatorio, Ana tocó el hombro del joven, quien se dio vuelta y la miró (o lo intentó, porque había muy poca luz).

_Hola, escuché tu relato hace unos minutos y me gustaría saber más de tu experiencia.

El joven se quedó quieto, no esperaba que alguien se interesase por lo que contó.

_Yo si te creo -afirmó Ana, para hacerlo sentir más confiado.

_¿No pensás que soy un loco? -preguntó el joven, dudoso.

_Si es así, entonces mis padres y yo estamos locos, porque nos pasaron algunas cosas interesantes relacionadas con lo ufológico.

El joven sintió un repentino júbilo al ver que alguien estaba de su lado.

_Si tenés tiempo, te voy a contar todo con lujo de detalles.

_Tengo hambre, vayamos a la pizzería del pueblo y comamos algo mientras contás tus experiencias.

Así hicieron, la pizzería quedaba a casi medio kilómetro del observatorio, del cual la mitad del camino estaba totalmente a oscuras. Como a Ana le daba miedo la oscuridad y tenía miedo de que el joven se pierdiera, pensó en algo.

_¿Te molesta si pongo música? Me ayuda a distraerme cuando tengo miedo.

_Siempre y cuando no pongas cumbia villera ni reggaetón, está bien.

Entonces Ana buscó la música en su celular y abrió la carpeta de la banda Rhapsody of Fire, durante su caminata por la oscuridad sonaron canciones como Holy Thunderforce, Dawn of Victory, y Emerald Sword. Cuando finalmente llegaron a una zona donde había menos árboles y el alumbrado público estaba presente, Ana observó al joven. A juzgar por su estatura, ese joven debía tener su misma edad (16 años), y debíó creer que de noche iba a estar fresco, porque llevaba puesta una gabardina encima de una remera color azul.

_¿Tenés frío? -le preguntó Ana.

_No.

_Que raro, estás muy abrigado como para estar a mediados de la primavera. Estamos a 25º C.

_Me gusta vestirme así, lo hago por una buena razón -dijo el joven, algo nervioso.

_Bueno, como quieras -dijo Ana, sospechado que el joven quería esconderse de algo.

Llegaron a la pizzería y se sentaron. Nada más tocar las sillas, Ana se dio cuenta de que no se habían presentado.

_Perdón, se me olvidó presentarme. Soy Ana Stefansdottir, un gusto conocerte.

_Soy Dib Membrana, encantado.

Se dieron un apretón de manos. Los siguientes minutos, Dib le relató sus experiencias con un extraterrestre como compañero de clases y los hallazgos que había hecho, solo paró cuando el camarero les llevó el menú y tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo acerca de la pizza que iban a pedir. Habiendo hecho el pedido, Dib continuó hablando de sus experiencias mientras Ana escuchaba atentamente, haciendo pausas para alguna pregunta ocasional.

_Subo algunas noches al techo de mi casa a hackear transmisiones extraterestres y escucharlos -contó Dib.

_Entonces... ¿tu padre te deja subir al techo de la casa? Eso suena peligroso.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, Dib había terminado de relatar sus experiencias y Ana le había contado que sus padres habían visto ovnis en el cielo y que ella había visto videos en internet sobre naves extraterrestres. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron.

_Me caiste bien -dijo Ana-, ¿que te parece si algún otro día nos reunimos a hablar de cosas paranormales y misteriosas?

_Seguro, que bien que alguien me crea.

Intercambiaron números de celular. No se habían alejado ni tres metros de la puerta del local e iban a cruzar la calle para ir a tomar el colectivo que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad, cuando de golpe Ana no ve que una baldosa sobresale de la vereda y se tropieza, cayendo frente a Dib, quien de por si camina rápido y para evitar pisarla salta por encima. Las personas de las mesas de afuera del local los miraron con curiosidad, más cuando Ana, todavía en el piso, se empezó a reir al darse cuenta de la situación.

_¿Estás bien? -pregunta una señora.

_Si, es que tomé mucho vino -miente Ana.


	9. Capitulo 9: Diversión en el aula

Llegaron a la parada del colectivo y esperaron, esa linea no era la única que los podía llevar de vuelta a la ciudad, sin embargo, era la que pasaba con mayor frecuencia. Esperaron atentos en aquella garita sin preocupación de ser asaltados, ya que, en ese pueblo, la tasa de delincuencia era muy baja.

_Se siente muy bien encontrar a alguien que me crea -dijo Dib.

_¿Y como no te voy a creer después de lo que ví?

Dib la miró con curiosidad, ¿habría visto Ana algo similar a lo que él vio?

_¿Que viste?

_Cuando volvía a casa en el colectivo, un hombre me saludó. Hasta ahí todo normal, la cosa es que de casualidad lo miré a los ojos y vi que las pupilas tenían forma de rombo, así las tienen los extraterrestres reptilianos.

Dib no se lo esperaba, habian visto a seres extraterrestres de distintas especies. Aún así estaba claro que ambos tenían en común la certeza de que no estaban solos en el universo.

El colectivo llegó en pocos minutos, subieron, pagaron el pasaje, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Siguieron conversando durante el camino, hasta que la parada de Dib se acercó.

_Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. Llamame y nos veremos otro día -dijo Dib antes de pararse e ir hacia la parte trasera del colectivo. Se puso los auriculares y reprodujo la canción "Feel the same", de Lika Morgan.

Cuando Dib bajó del colectivo, Ana creyó que no pasaría otra cosa interesante ese día, pero esa idea se esfumó cuando lo vio salir corriendo de golpe. No pudo ver mucho porque el colectivo se puso en marcha la escena quedó atrás en seguida.

Al poco tiempo, Ana se puso a pensar. Los relatos que Dib le había contado hablaban sobre un extraterrestre disfrazado de humano que iba a su escuela, Ana supo que se refería a Zim, no tenía dudas. Para ella no era ninguna novedad que Zim era extraterrestre, pues lo había sabido el primer segundo que lo vió. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que Dib no mostró intenciones de atacar a Zim, sino de protejer a la humanidad de una posible invasión, no tenía malas intenciones. Si tan solo Dib supiera que los propios humanos están llevando el planeta Tierra a su destrucción...

Ana llegó a una conclusión: iba a esconder a ambos que conocía al otro para evitar problemas, pues si ellos se enteraban, cada uno iba a querer que esté de su lado y alejar al otro.

La siguiente semana, Zim estaba aburrido. Se había acostumbrado a estar pendiente de cuidarse de la constante observación de Dib, al no tener que preocuparse por eso, no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que se le ocurrió improvisar.

Cuando fue a la escuela, sintió que tenía que sacarse de encima el aburrimiento si quería tener un buen día. Ana todavía no había llegado, de modo que no tenía con quien conversar.

Lo primero que vio fue el quiosco (una pequeña sección del aula separada por láminas de madera que se comunicaba con el patio por una ventana, sin techo que lo separe del resto del aula, y con las paredes sin llegar al techo). Sacó una frutilla del bolso y se comió la mayoría, a la parte superior la tiró al quiosco (aprovechando que nadie lo miraba). Al llegar el primer recreo, la preceptora de la escuela entró al quiosco y encontró el resto de la fruta.

_Chicos -dijo, molesta-, no tiren basura en el quiosco.

Zim miraba atentamente de reojo, esforzandose por no reirse. Ana lo notó, pero no dijo nada porque también le hacía gracia que alguien haga una travesura de vez en cuando.

La segunda travesura de Zim fue comprarse una botellita de gaseosa, tomarsela (Ana lo ayudó a terminarsela), y planear algo maligno. Miró a Ana y le hizo señas de que no dijera nada, acto seguido, tiró la botella vacía al quiosco cuando la preceptora estaba adentro.

_¡Chicos, dejen de tirar cosas al quiosco! -se escuchó desde adentro.

Zim se empezó a reir a carcajadas en el menor volumen que pudo, y Ana hizo lo mismo; a ambos les pareció gracioso. Dejaron de reirse cuando la preceptora salió del quiosco, enojada.

_¿¡Quien tiró esto?! -dijo, con la botella en la mano.

Como Ana y Zim estaban sin muchos otros compañeros en el aula y nadie dijo nada, Ana dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_Fue un chico de otra clase, salió corriendo después de tirar eso.

La preceptora, al no saber qué hacer, volvió al quiosco.

Las cosas iban bien, hasta que un chico llamado Nahuel tuvo la pésima idea de poner música... puso una canción de Reggaetón. En cuestión de segundos, en el aula empezó a sonar una canción con una letra de contenido sexual y machista.

_¿Qué es ese horrible ruido? -preguntó Zim, molesto.

Ana sabía de eso, así que decidió informarlo.

_Se trata de la epidemia que afecta a los tontos. Se llama Reggaetón. Según estudios, a quienes les gusta son un 20% menos inteligentes. Ahora queda evidenciado quienes son inferiores acá.

A Zim le llamó la atención que una humana hablase así de su propia especie, sin duda Ana estaba llena de sorpresas. Zim se levantó de su pupitre y fue hacia Nahuel.

_Exijo que apagues ese horrible ruido.

_¿Ah si? -dijo Nahuel, mofándose- A ver, rockerito, si no te gusta el Reggaetón, mostrame algo que suene mejor.

_¿Algo que suene mejor? ¡Esto suena mejor! -dijo Zim.

Acto seguido se acercó al pizarrón, se sacó el guante de la mano derecha, apoyó las uñas sobre el pizarrón y...

QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Si fuese una caricatura, todos estarían con los pelos de punta tras el arañazo de Zim hacia el pizarrón, el ruido había sido horrendo (no para Ana, porque le pareció gracioso).

_Bueno... lo apago por ahora -dijo Nahuel, desconcertado.

El ambiente de por sí estaba tenso, así que Ana decidió mejorar la situación.

_Gente, ¿que tal si pedimos una pelota de Voley y jugamos en el patio?

A los demás les pareció una buena idea, así que accedieron. Afortunadamente, les concedieron la pelota (con la condición que la devolvieran al terminar el recreo), se pusieron a jugar en el medio del patio. La estaban pasando tan bien que alumnos de otros cursos se unieron también. Sonó el timbre y los jugadores querían volver a jugar en el próximo recreo.

En un momento, a Nahuel se le ocurrió otra mala idea y volvió a hablar de más.

_Que buena idea la tuya, Ana. En el próximo recreo me gustaría convidarte con mis galletitas Oreo.

Zim, quien había estado participando del juego, escuchó eso. Se sentía tan bien para él tener diversión en ausencia de preocupaciones, así que decidió sumar emocion al día: iba a asaltar la mochila de Nahuel. Corrió al aula y, aprovechando que nadie lo veia, robó las Oreo y se escondió en el armario del aula.

Llegó la profesora de Geografía y vio el bolso de Zim en la silla, pero sin rastro de él por ningún lado. Ana recordaba haberlo visto entrar al aula, y corriendo, así que supo que tenía que estar ahí (ya que las ventanas tenían rejas, por lo cual no pudo haberse escapado). El único lugar en donde podía estar era en alguno de los armarios del aula, así que empezó a buscar. Los demás la miraban, curiosos. En un momento, abrió la puerta y vio a Zim sentado en la parte baja masticando y con un envoltorio de galletitas Oreo al lado suyo.

_Lo encontré -dijo Ana.

Zim salió del armario mientras trataba de meter en envoltorio vacío en su bolsillo. Nahuel, al ver el envoltorio y las migas color negro alrededor de la boca de Zim, revisó su mochila y se dio cuenta de que sus galletitas no estaban.

_¡Me robaste la merienda! -dijo, enojado.

_¡Mientes! -dijo Zim, a la defensiva.

La profesora no estaba de humor como para conflictos, así que los envió a la dirección para que se busque una solución. Empezó la clase tan pronto como los dos alumnos volvieron.


	10. Capitulo 10: Compañerismo

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Ana vio a Dib salir corriendo de la parada de colectivo sin explicación aparente. A lo largo de ese tiempo habían conversado por Whatsapp durante parte de algunos de esos días y Ana no se animaba a preguntar el por qué de esa huida, dió por hecho que fue una huida de algún asaltante.

Un día, Dib pidió a Ana que lo acompañase al dentista porque lo iban a operar de las muelas del juício. Le iban a sacar las muelas del juicio de la izquierda (superior e inferior) en esa operación, y, como iba a ser la primera vez que le iban a hacer una operación dental, sentía miedo y quería estar acompañado. Como ese día no iban a tener clases (porque había paro docente), Ana accedió a ir con él.

Llegó un día Viernes y, por la mañana, Ana tenía que reunirse con Dib en su casa, así que fue en bicicleta al domicilio indicado y estacionó en el patio delantero. Tocó el timbre. Dib abrió la puerta, se saludaron y partieron caminando hacia el consultorio.

_Cuando el dentista me haga entrar, ¿me acompañarías hasta que la anestesia me haga efecto?

Ana se acordó de su primera operación dental, por eso le fue fácil ponerse en su lugar y entender su preocupación.

_Si el dentista me lo permite, no hay problema.

Caminaron por un par de kilómetros hasta que llegaron. No tuvieron que esperar mucho en la sala de espera porque llegaron a tiempo y el dentista era una persona muy puntual. Entraron al consultorio, el dentista indicó a Dib que el procedimiento sería más cómodo si se sacara los lentes y la gabardina, así que Dib dio ambas cosas a Ana. El dentista lo hizo acostarse en la silla, Ana se quedó a un lado, sin embargo Dib aún se sentía inseguro.

_Acercate más -pidió Dib a Ana.

Cuando Ana estuvo a pocos centímetros de la silla, Dib inesperadamente se agarró del antebrazo de Ana para sentirse menos desprotegido, Ana pudo sentir que Dib estaba temblando. El dentista se puso los guantes de cirujano y colocó a Dib la máscara para anestesiarlo, luego empezó a preguntarle cosas (lo que venga, con tal de mantenerlo hablando para ver que la anestesia haga efecto). Con el tiempo, Dib iba adormeciendose y agarraba cada vez con menos fuerza el antebrazo de Ana. Llegó un punto en el cual Dib dejó de hablar y de moverse, la anestesia lo había dejado inconsciente, fue ahí cuando el dentista pidió a Ana que vaya a la sala de espera.

Ana se quedó en la sala de espera. Colocó las cosas de Dib en un asiento a su lado y empezó a leer su libro (en esa ocasión, se trataba de "El ladrón del rayo", de la saga "Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo", escrito por Rick Riordan). Pasó más o menos una hora y llegó el profesor Membrana a la sala de espera, identificó a Ana porque tenía las cosas de su hijo cerca (y porque Dib le había descripto como era ella físicamente).

_Saludos, jovencita -se presentó, Ana levantó la vista del libro-, soy el padre de tu amigo, me llaman profesor Membrana.

_Mucho gusto, señor -saludó Ana-. Dib entró hace una hora al consultorio, no sé cuanto va a durar la cirugía.

_Normalmente tarda una hora y media. Perdón por no acompañarlos a la ida, es que estaba ocupado en el laboratorio.

_Mis padres tambien son personas ocupadas, yo lo entiendo.

Esperaron tranquilamente, el dentista tenía fama de ser muy bueno en su trabajo. Al cabo de un rato, el dentista salió del consultorio. 

_¿Familiares de Dib Membrana? -preguntó a quienes estaba en la sala.

El Profesor Membrana se puso de pié.

_Acá, soy su padre. ¿Salió todo bien?

_Si, su hijo está bien. Pero la anestesia lo dejó algo... confundido, sugiero que lo lleve a casa y lo mantenga vigilado.

Entraron los tres al consultorio y vieron que Dib empezaba a despertarse. Lo primero que vio fue la luz en el techo (propia de los focos LED), miró a su alrededor y vio a 3 personas (le llevó unos segundos identificarlas), se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una silla de dentista. Por alguna razón, creyó que estaba en el video musical llamado Syndrome (de la banda sueca Deathstars) y empezó a cantar en voz baja la canción.

El dentista entregó las dos muelas del juicio extraidas envueltas en gaza al profesor Membrana y le dijo que las sumerja en agua oxigenada unos minutos para que no se pudrieran.

El profesor Membrana pagó la cirguía a la secretaria del médico mientras Ana vigilaba a Dib para que no se hiciera daño, no se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar; a él todo le llamaba la atención y quería tocarlo: la planta de la sala de espera, el ambientador, alguna revista, y cosas por el estilo. Al ver eso, el profesor Membrana se preocupó, ¿como iba a mantener a su hijo quieto en el auto? Iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Afortunadamente, le llegó un mensaje de Whatsapp de Gaz que decía que había terminado de pasear por el centro con sus amigas, si la podía ir a buscar en el auto; además podía pedir ayuda a Ana, quien ya estaba allá con ellos.

Fueron los 3 en el auto a buscar a Gaz. En un momento, Ana vio que a Dib le sangraba la boca.

_Si lo necesitás, escupí por la ventana -le dijo en voz baja.

Dib, obedeciendo sin cuestionarse nada, bajó el vidrio de la ventana, y escupió bastante sangre. Considerando que estaban esperando que el semáforo se ponga en verde, fue imposible evitar que la señora que estaba en el auto de al lado viese todo. Dib la vio y la saludó con una sonrisa ensangrentada, la señora miró hacia adelante sin salir de su perturbación.

Recogieron a Gaz en el centro de la ciudad, a unos kilómetros de donde estaban. Ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ana y Dib estaban en los asientos traseros, Ana mantenía a Dib quieto distrayendolo con el video musical de Korpiklaani llamado Metsamies. Dib creía que la banda cantaba en inglés y se esforzaba por entender la letra; pero, como estaba en finlandés, no entendía ni una palabra.

_¿Como te fué en el paseo, hija?

_Bien, casi todo... bien.

El profesor Membrana notó cierta frustración en la voz de su hija.

_¿Hubo alguna pelea?

_No, en realidad, no. Al parecer me estoy vistiendo de forma demasiado provocativa, unos hombres me silbaron desde una camioneta y me dijeron cosas muy vergonzosas.

_Lamento que hayas tenido esa experiencia hija, esas malas personas terminan en la carcel.

_Soy Ana, amiga de tu hermano, gusto en conocerte -se presentó Ana.

Gaz miró hacia atrás, no se había percatado de la presencia de Ana, hasta ese momento.

_Hola, no te había visto.

Ana no conocía a Gaz, pero sabía que tenía algo útil para decirle.

_Tu ropa no es el problema, tipos como esos me han acosado así estando vestida como un indigente mientras lavaba el auto de mi madre, es decir con ropa suelta y vieja, y con botas de lluvia. Lo que ellos quieren es arruinarte el día haciendote sentir incómoda, pero vos podés vengarte. Fijate en la patente completa del vehículo, llamá al 911, y reportá que unos tipos en un vehículo con esa patente te están diciendo obscenidades, la policía los va a rastrear y ellos van a pagar las consecuencias.

Gaz escuchó cada palabra atentamente, había encontrado la solución al problema que padecen todas las mujeres.

_Gracias, Ana, esos tipos realmente me cayeron mal.

_Hija -intervino el profesor Membrana-, sólo las personas mayores de edad pueden hacer denuncias, enviame la patente de tus acosadores y yo llamo a la policía.

_Si, padre, lo haré.


End file.
